1. Technical Field
An example embodiment of the present invention relates in general to distance measurement technology, and more specifically, to a method of measuring a distance bound using radio frequency identification (RFID) for improving distance measurement performance, and a system thereof.
2. Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has been widely used as means for identifying objects by attaching RFID tags on items, such as people, animals, products, etc.
In general, an RFID system is composed of a reader, a tag, and a back-end database. The reader queries of the tag in order to obtain information stored in the memory of the tag, and receives information related to authentication from the tag. Then, the reader requests the tag to send information about the locations of all information associated with the tag, and uses the corresponding information for the purpose of various applications.
Since a reader can communicate with a tag only when it is located close to the tag, the reader can recognize that the tag is located within a communication radius when the tag transmits/receives signals to/from the reader. Also, RFID-based distance measurement is performed basically through query/response between a reader and a tag, and each query/response is limited to a very small amount of information.
However, RFID is vulnerable to various forms of attacks such as invasion of privacy.
That is, there is the case where an attacker responses to a query with an arbitrarily estimated value. Accordingly, setting a high probability that a value arbitrarily estimated by an attacker will be incorrect, is becoming important.
In other words, studies into a method for improving the performance of a system of measuring a distance bound based on RFID by lowering a probability that an attacker will pass a query/response procedure when he or she has not acquired important information, are needed.